1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic actuator which may be used with a turbocharger or in other applications where actuators are used including applications where actuators are used to control valves. More particularly, this invention relates to a pneumatic actuator having a pressure relief section.
2. Description of Related Art
A turbocharger is a type of forced induction system used with internal combustion engines. Turbochargers deliver compressed air to an engine intake, allowing more fuel to be combusted, thus boosting an engine's horsepower without significantly increasing engine weight. Thus, turbochargers permit the use of smaller engines that develop the same amount of horsepower as larger, naturally aspirated engines. Using a smaller engine in a vehicle has the desirable effect of decreasing the mass of the vehicle, increasing performance, and enhancing fuel economy. Moreover, the use of turbochargers permits more complete combustion of the fuel delivered to the engine, which contributes to the highly desirable goal of a cleaner environment.